


Whining, Entwined

by Path



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path
Summary: Beshelar isn't sure his relationship with the Emperor's edocharis is appropriate... but it is so flattering to him, he might continue it anyway.Sequel to "Pining, Twining".





	Whining, Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> more of this random pairing?? was the last one too Gen for you

Deret Beshelar has his hands full.

The boy kneeling before him is one of His Serenity’s edocharei, and Beshelar feels he breaks an unspoken taboo by fraternizing with him. There are no specific rules, though… which he finds unbelievably infuriating, actually. To his shame, though, he continues. He might continue anyway, if just because the boy’s mouth is so good around his cock. Avris dips his head, mouth hot and slick, and Beshelar can both hear and feel the boy’s hum of pleasure.

He’s not truly a boy; probably very close to Deret’s own age, but without the hard edge of maturity that military service always instills. Without callouses on his smooth, soft hands, without scars or the whipcord muscles of active training. Avris has not known violence. He smells so sweet- he smells like His Serenity, of faint flowers and exotic spices Deret doesn’t know the names of.

Beshelar still doesn’t know what to think about Avris’ proposition, delicate and hesitantly placed, or how to reconcile it with the voracious hunger the boy has for his touch. Avris seems to be starved every time they meet; shakingly eager to fall to his knees, crying out loud with Deret’s mouth on him- _anywhere_ on him- face overtaken with bliss with Deret inside him.

He tries to be gentle, but the boy doesn’t want it. He has been harsher than he prefers with Avris, rewarded by his euphoric reactions. He pushes him into the wall, he runs careless, ungentle hands over the slim limbs. He kisses, first, and with Avris’ desperate moans, begins to bite at his shoulders and neck, he shoves the carefully-arranged clothes aside to take Avris’ cock in hand as the boy ruts against the wall. It is unspeakably filthy, and Beshelar feels like a monster for doing it… right up until Avris begs him, eyes wide and blue, for more. “Lieutenant, please,” he cries, and his voice trembles so that Beshelar would do much to hear it again.

He pushes Avris down to the bed, systematically strips him- jacket off, shirt open, trousers around his ankles. Avris moans at the touch, Deret’s hands on his bare skin, and the sound he lets loose when Beshelar sinks his own mouth over the boy’s cock- exquisite. He collects both of Avris’ wrists in one hand, and Avris tugs back inefficiently. Beshelar can feel how his cock throbs then, when he has him helpless. His better nature writhes in embarrassment, but Beshelar is unmoved now, bound now himself to Avris, tied by his mouth and his grip and the boy’s whining whimpers.

Avris rides him, soon, slim form tall over Deret. His pale hair, loose from its intricate ties, sways with his rocking hips. He is tight around Beshelar’s shaft, hot and tight and good and begging, always crying for more of Beshelar’s hands, tongue, cock. Beshelar has his hands full, anchoring Avris to him; hands on those slim hips or stomach. He tries to stop thinking, pulling Avris down to him and kissing him roughly. His fingers twist at the boy’s nipples, rake through his hair, shove a pair of fingers into his desperate mouth for him to suck at with shocking gratitude.

Avris always finishes first- no stamina, perhaps, or perhaps he is simply overwhelmed- and his rhythmic rocking breaks into choppy, erratic motions. His face is incredible, caught transfixed as if praying in euphoria. Deret wraps one large hand around Avris’ shaft and strokes it once, twice, thrice, before Avris shudders and comes, moaning incoherently.

He would be courteous and let the boy have a moment to recover, but the last time he did, Avris only begged him for more. Instead, he flips Avris over easily, kneeling with his face in the pillows, and enters him again, thrusting roughly. He has never been comfortable speaking during intercourse, but he tries, if only for his partner’s reaction. It does not take much to satisfy him. “Is this thy wish, boy?” he grunts, bending close to Avris’ back. “On hands and knees and begging for more?” Deret can feel the boy clench around him in response, hear the faint whimper below, and then he is finishing too, flushed heat throbbing through him as his body slaps into Avris, again, again-

They do not do much after. Avris does not seem to want to _talk_ with him. Instead, the boy fetches him a cloth and retires a minute himself to clean up. Beshelar wipes off the sweat and come and begins to get his clothes together. It is a curious pair they make, and Deret cannot be sure Avris will not tire of him soon… but those moans, and the way he trembles when Beshelar first touches him? Perhaps they will continue this debauchery after all. 

In the next room, he can hear a heady, private giggle, and he thinks he would not argue if Avris wished to continue on in this vein. It is far too flattering.


End file.
